dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Chevalier
} |name = Chevalier |image = Chevalier.jpg |px = 270px |type = Military |headquarters = Orlais |leaders = Gaspard de Chalons |ranks = General Marshall Chevalier- Commander Chevalier |races = Humans |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned only) Dragon Age II - Mark of the Assassin Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Last Flight Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} The chevaliers are an elite military Orlesian organization. Only nobles can serve in their ranks. They are addressed as either Chevalier or Dame. Background Many of the nobility in Orlais are members of its famous/infamous knightly order, the chevaliers. Joining the chevaliers is a good way to improve social standing, a useful path for lesser, landless nobles and noble children not in line to inherit. The chevaliers include both men and women, although women are not often encouraged to take up arms. Those who do follow in the footsteps of the first female knight, Aveline. They are often posted as the Champion of the Emperor or Empress of Orlais. The legendary training of the chevaliers at the Academie des Chevaliers in Val Royeaux is harsh, instilling in its knights a fierce discipline and code of honor that surpasses even value in their own lives. The chevaliers are said to be fearless and their loyalty to the empire absolute. The penalty for dishonor is death, something a chevalier should welcome if they have failed the order. Chevaliers hold absolute power over those of commoner rank. The brutality of certain members of the chevaliers is infamous, and considering that the knighthood is above legal reproach, the lower Orlesian classes fear the knighthood as much as those of higher standing adore it. Indeed, chevalier privilege often leads to abuses against the common classes. The poor and powerless must tread carefully in the wake of such license or risk great danger to themselves and their loved ones.According to Liselle. One of the main predecessors of the chevaliers was the Empress' Arm, an elite guard created by Empress Jeaneve I.Codex entry: The Empress's Point Training Chevalier training is brutal and effective, and involves relentless training and honing of one's strength and skill. In addition to the history of the order, students learn proper form and breath control, and how to exercise their muscles to keep them limber as well as ascertain strength in a wounded limb, keep limbs from going numb from being bound, and even fight off the effects of magic or drugs. Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pp. 54, 222, and 225. Chevaliers are also taught to identify different types of pain, by way of determining life-threatening injuries.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 255. Exercises at the Academie include fully-armored endurance training such as tree-climbing followed by melee training with weighted weapons. Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 53. One of their most grueling tests of skill includes sparring with moving, bladed pells. Students also learn horsemanship and how to care for their warhorses.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 54. Melee training provides a student with tremendous prowess in light and heavy armors and in all forms of melee and horse combat, including two-hander weapons and sword-and-shield, and the use of a longsword and shortsword or dagger in tandem as well. Additionally, though chevaliers prefer to fight in armor, they are quite capable and resourceful without it, as well as against opponents – like the lightly armed duelists of Rivain and Antiva – who may eschew armor all together.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 252. Additionally, chevaliers also learn some of how templars battle mages, how Grey Wardens combat darkspawn, and how to slay the undead.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 292. Honor is paramount to a chevalier, to the point that one may defend the life of a hated foe to prevent their dishonorable death. Torture of an opponent, or condoning torture, is also prohibited.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 158. It does not, however, preclude tactics and a certain opportunism.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 297. Indeed, a chevalier will likely make note of an any defects or nicks in an opponent's weapons or armor and seek to exploit them.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 326. Forms The on-foot fighting style of the chevalier is tailored to the situation, and involves a multitude of forms given the enemy and type of weapon at hand. A few include: * Duelist Catches an Apple-the chevalier unsheathes a sword for a quick strike''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 57. * ''Second Shield-the chevalier takes an opponent as a shield and skewers multiple enemies at once * Bear Mauls the Wolves-a move to be employed when outnumbered; properly done with a weapon in both hands * Wolves Take the Bear-a team effort against a larger opponent, with quick strikes and withdrawals''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 331. * ''Spear-fisher-a defensive position to conserve strength or else to face an intimidating opponent''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 303. * ''Testing the Blade-a series of stretches to identify sore muscles and ligaments that the chevalier's tolerance of pain has already dismissed''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 256. Duels Duels are extremely serious affairs for chevaliers. Though enchanted items may be used, outside magical aid is frowned upon in favor of a test of skill to the death. This is often used to settle arguments or provide "satisfaction" to a party's sullied honor in public situations.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pp. 351 and 36. Traditionally, chevaliers salute one another with the phrase "Death before dishonor" before they begin fighting.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 348. Notable chevaliers * Gaspard de Chalons – Leader during 9:40 Dragon. Challenged Celene I's rule, sparking a civil war. * Ser Michel Lafaille - Ruler of Kirkwall and its liberator from the Qunari. * Ser Aveline – first female chevalier * Benoit du Lac – former chevalier, father of Aveline Vallen * Ser Gaston de Montfort - Led the cavalry at the final battle of the Fourth Blight * Ser Jean-Gaspard de Lydes - Brother of Duke Remache and possible Duke of Lydes * Ser Kaleva - dueled Aveline * Ser Michel de Chevin - the champion of Empress Celene I. * Commander Marcel Corbin * Ser Auguste - Deputy leader of the Freemen of the Dales. * Marshall Bastien Proulx - Commanding Officer of Fort Revasan * Commander Jehan - Commanding Officer of Citadelle du Corbeau * Lord LeMarche * Lady Losaneta * Ducet * Yvonne Blanchard, Duchess of Val Montaigne - fought at the battle of White River during the Fereldan Rebellion * Forsard Malecot * Jean-Marc Stroud, prior to his enlistment in the Grey Wardens * Blaen - former chevalier, later regained influence through a Lyrium smuggling operation with the Carta See also Gallery Dragon Age II Chevalier.png|A Chevalier in ''Dragon Age II ScreenshotChevalier.jpg|A Chevalier with a bow & arrow in Dragon Age: Inquisition ChevalierHoDA.png|Tier progression of a Chevalier in Heroes of Dragon Age Chevalier2.jpg|Chevalier from PnP RPG Set 3 Chevaliers.jpg Chevalier21.jpg Chevalier lead.jpg Chevalier11.jpg Trivia * In Orlais, an informal final test of a Chevalier's training involves roaming the streets, intoxicated, and testing one's blade by killing City elves.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pp. 54–55. * Though a cause of great scandal, commoners can sometimes surreptitiously buy their way into the chevalier order through a scribe by the name of le Mage du Sang, or "the blood mage," infamous for his reputation of being able to "conjure noble blood out of thin air."Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 77. * A yellow feather is the mark of a Chevalier in Orlesian Society. References ru:Гаспар_де_Шалон Category:Chevaliers Category:Groups Category:Orlesian nobility